How A Vampire Got His Fangs
by happyghost
Summary: Jasper let his friends Peter and Charlotte drag him to an exclusive Halloween party, but only to see his old friend Garrett, and find out where they got their silly custom-made fangs. Come to find out those fangs weren't so silly after all. Happyghost's one-shot for Halloween AU


**Boo! And Happy Halloween from your friendly neighborhood Happyghost!**

**I just managed to finish this little story for you in time to post it for the holiday. I couldn't have done it with out the help and super pre-reading skills of ¨GeezerWench¨**

**I think she worked just as hard on this as I did. (There were that many errors) ****That's what happens when you try to write something really fast.**

**AND she wrote my summary!**

**I became inspired to write a Halloween themed story of my own after reading her one-shot ¨Tell-Tale Heart¨ (SPOOKY! CREEPY!)**

**So go read that too and don't forget to review!**

**It's like candy in the bag!**

* * *

><p>"What in the <em>hell <em>do you have in your mouth?" Jasper bellowed.

"Fangs. You like 'em? Char's got a pair, too." Peter gnashed his teeth and attempted to look as vampy as possible.

"Yeah, but why? Isn't there some sort of rule against that? And those look real. Sort of like something you'd see in a movie." Jasper squinted. "There _should_ be a rule against it if there isn't one." He scoffed and rearranged himself in his oversized La-Z-Boy recliner.

Charlotte came in from the other room, put an arm around her husband's shoulder, and gave Jasper a sharp-tipped, toothy grin.

Jasper's reaction was to pull a face, crane his neck around her, and change the channel, once again, on his big flat-screen TV.

"Aren't you even the least bit curious about where we got them, or how much they cost?" Peter asked as he took a step over, placing his body directly between his best friend and the football game he had decided was more important than their visit.

"I don't rightly care. Move your ass."

"Well, I'll tell you anyway." Peter crossed his arms over his broad chest and widened his stance, attempting to block out the screen that flickered behind him. "We ran into Garrett last week."

"Garrett? That old cuss?" Jasper quirked an eyebrow and flicked the off button on his remote. "Don't tell me he had something to do with those ugly dentures."

Charlotte grabbed a hold of one of her fake, pointed incisors and tugged. It popped right off. "It's not a denture, old man, these were custom-molded to fit our teeth. I think they're cool."

Jasper sighed, feeling a little disgruntled Peter and Charlotte hadn't let him know their old friend was in town. He tucked in the foot rest of his La-Z-Boy, and stood. "Why didn't you tell me Garrett was in town? You could've called. I'd have liked to seen him."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you the whole time . . . if you'd listen." Peter scolded. "He was in the area for a party."

"But he's gone now?" Jasper sank back into his chair dejectedly.

"Yeah, but he'll be back. The company that runs these parties has them about twice a month, and the next one they're having will be on Halloween. Garrett will be there, and he said we should bring you next time."

"Next time? So you went to a party with Garrett, and what the _hell_ does that have to do with those fake teeth? Was it a costume party?"

"Something like that." Charlotte chuckled.

Peter held both of his hands out in front of his chest as if he were bracing himself for an attack. "Now, Jasper, hear me out. I know you really don't like parties, but I have a feelin' you should come with us on Halloween. After all, Garrett invited us and it would be rude not to go."

Jasper didn't give a damn about being rude to Garrett. He growled in exasperation and gnashed out each word. "_What kind of party is it?"_

Peter spoke so quickly his lips barely moved. "It's a fetish party."

"You must've been torn apart and put back together one too many times, Peter Whitlock, if you think you're gonna get me to go to your weird, crazy, dress-up, sex party."

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she tried to explain. "But it's not _really_ a sex party . . . although . . ." A dreamy grin spread across her face and she began to nibble seductively on her full bottom lip.

Peter turned to his wife, stared deeply into her ruby red eyes, and then filled both of his hands up with the ample denim-clad cheeks of her ass. He spoke to Jasper but never broke his lust-filled gaze with Charlotte. " We gotta go, but we'll be here on Halloween night to pick _you _up for the party."

"Whatever." Jasper snorted and attempted to wave away the happy couple's gooey romantic feelings from his living room as he flicked the power button on the remote. The glow from the flat-screen lit up the brown, drab walls once again.

Just before Peter pulled the front door closed, he poked his head around the side and crooned, "Be ready by midnight, and wear somethin' scary."

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween night.<strong>

* * *

><p>Peter and Charlotte arrived at Jasper's a bit earlier than they had planned to on Halloween night. After careful consideration, they wanted to make sure the Major had fed before taking him into a dark nightclub full of scantily dressed, undulating humans.<p>

Jasper let them in his front door with a grunt of acknowledgment and little more.

Peter was disappointed to find Jasper wearing regular looking clothes instead of a costume. He pressed his lips together into a straight line and scrutinized him as he put on his cowboy boots and hat. "You didn't dress up, and you're not going to fit in—"

"You're not tryin' to tell me how to dress, are ya?" Jasper leveled Peter with his icy tone and murderous glare. "You remember what happened to the _last _person that tried that shit with me."

"I think he looks fine," Charlotte soothed. He was dressed all in black, and she figured that Jasper had done it so that he could stand back and blend into the shadows. She knew that he didn't want any attention, and frankly, she was surprised that he had agreed to go out with with them at all.

Jasper looked up at his friends and really focused on them for the first time since they had entered the room.

They were a strange sight, dressed in long, black trench coats, but underneath, Charlotte had on some sort of shiny, red, skintight bodysuit, and her pale blonde hair was teased up high into a poof. She had little red devil horns on top of her head that were covered in glitter, and high-heeled shoes that matched. Glossy, scarlet lipstick and dark, smoky eye shadow completed her costume.

Peter was wearing black leather pants and a vest. His shoulder-length blond hair was slicked back with some sort of goo that made it look wet. Neither of them hid their blood red eyes, and they both sported little pointy fangs in their mouths.

"You look nice, too." His comment was purposely directed only towards Charlotte.

"Don't ya think I look nice?" Peter grinned, took off his coat, and turned around. The sight made Jasper hiss in protest. The whole ass portion of Peter's pants were missing, and he thought Jasper's reaction was hilarious. "Just wait until we get there," Peter laughed. "You've never seen anythin' like it."

"I'm not plannin' on stayin' long enough to see anythin', especially if it includes _your _ass. I'll just stop by to visit with Garrett for a minute, and then I'm gonna go have a look around downtown . . . _alone_."

"Oh, honey," Charlotte cajoled. "Don't count yourself out just yet. You never know. You might have lots of fun."

Jasper seriously doubted it.

He doubted it all the way downtown to the old abandoned warehouse-turned-club where the party was being held. There was a large sign lettered with bright, red neon, illuminated by flashing strobelights.

"_Sin?_"

"Yep. This is the place. They put on a hell of a soiree," Peter said as he ushered Charlotte up to two actual vampires, masquerading as humans and working as bouncers outside the club.

They patted the trio down, just for show, then waved them all in. "Garrett is expecting you." The bald one smiled darkly. "I believe you'll find him in the VIP section."

Jasper warily followed his friends up the narrow, black stairwell that led to the main entrance of the party. "How many of our kind might I expect to find in here?" The thought of a large gathering of unknown vampires unsettled him.

"Last time we were here, it was only Garrett and the bouncers. The guy who owns this place and puts on these shows is a vampire, and one of Garrett's oldest friends, but he's on his honeymoon." Charlotte spoke quietly, but even if she hadn't, Jasper was sure that no mortal would have heard her voice over the extremely loud music pouring from the door at the top of the stairs.

"Garrett's here to make sure everything runs smoothly," Peter explained. "That . . . and chase tail."

Jasper shook his head. He'd never understood his old friend's penchant for bedding humans. To him they were all akin to cattle.

They reached the entrance and checked their coats. Jasper kept his black felt Stetson on his head, to Peter's chagrin, but it was Jasper who felt most humiliated by the sight of his brother's lily white ass glowing luminescent under the blacklights.

Neither of the two vampires' embarrassment lasted for very long, for there was much too much to see.

They entered the VIP area. It was on the second level, overlooking the stage and dance floor below.

Sweet smelling faux fog billowed up from the floor below, and the speaker's bass thumped so hard that Jasper almost remembered what it was like to have a heart beat . . . almost.

There were throngs of half-naked bodies gyrating on the dance floor illuminated by strobe lights.

Whatever the people down there were doing looked more like sex to Jasper than dancing, and the professional act going on across the stage might have been one of the strangest sights that he'd ever seen.

In fact, he just stopped right in his tracks and stared at the four women on the stage. They wore little more than bikini bottoms and duct tape over their nipples, and were pouring blood all over each other.

He lifted his nose and leaned forward to get a better sniff.

"It's not real blood." Peter draped his arm around Jasper's shoulder to herd him back away from the railing. "But Garrett has some of the good stuff back behind the bar, if you feel like fallin' off the wagon tonight."

Jasper considered the offer. His eyes were glued to the women below who rubbed crimson liquid across their chests, stomachs, and mouths, then writhed seductively against each other.

"Enjoying our burlesque show?" The unmistakable tone of Garrett's smooth, deep voice broke Jasper's fascination with the performance.

"Is _that _what you call it? Good to see you again, Gare."

The old friends embraced, and then took a step back to look at each other.

"Is the rodeo in town?" Garrett asked jokingly.

"No, Peter told me to wear a scary costume, so I decided to come as myself." Jasper tilted his head a bit and looked sideways at Garrett, wondering what he was supposed to be dressed as. "What are you . . . some sort of goat?"

Garrett threw his head back and laughed. "I'm a satyr . . . a mythical, insatiable sex beast."

He wore a sizable rack of horns on his head, reminiscent of a Big Horn ram, and he had on furry looking pants with hooves attached to the bottom in place of shoes. The only real clothing he had on was an aged, worn black overcoat. His long, lean chest and abs were bare except for a smattering of golden brown hair and numerous lipstick stains.

Jasper squinted. "You have a set of fangs as well, I see."

"Of course, the ladies love them. You should get a pair, too. There's a girl downstairs, in the area reserved for vendors, who makes them."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Have you been down there yet?" Garrett asked.

"No. We just got here."

"Then allow me show you around." Garrett pranced ahead on his little wooden hooves, and Jasper followed quickly, trying to keep ahead of Peter so he wouldn't have to stare at his ass.

"Here in the upper mezzanine, our VIP guests have complete access to all of the BDSM interactive demonstrations, like our soft-play station, or electrostimulation. Sometimes we have piercing play—you might want to hold your breath for that one—and medical torture. Ah, yes, and of course we always have good old-fashioned flogging."

Over to the left-hand side, Garrett pointed out two large racks that were shaped like x's. Each one had a nearly naked woman bound to it's structure by their wrists and ankles, and they were being whipped with various different sorts of paddles.

Surprisingly, Jasper thought, they were enjoying themselves.

The group stopped as they were greeted by a tall, strong-looking black woman who wore a rigid emerald colored corset and little else. Her smooth ebony skin was covered in glitter and she had long, scary looking curved nails, manicured with neon green fingernail polish. Her costume was completed by wicked cat-eye contact lenses.

Her face lit up when she saw Peter and Charlotte. "I'm so glad you all came back for Halloween," she purred.

Charlotte smiled sweetly. "We were hoping you'd be here."

Garrett made introductions. "Jasper, this is Mistress D, our in-house dominatrix. She enjoyed her time with Peter so much that it's all I've heard her talk about ever since."

Peter grinned sheepishly. If he could've, he would have blushed. "It seems that my Char is a bit of a kink. She really got off on watchin' me get disciplined."

Jasper tipped back his hat. "That sounds like somethin' I might enjoy seein' myself."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Well, you don't get to watch. Go catch up with Garrett and we'll meet you when we're done."

He leaned forward and whispered to Jasper, making sure no one else could hear. "There are some private rooms down below the club. After Mistress D beats me, Charlotte likes to get me naked, check me over, ya' know. It could take a while." He gave a wink and then left with a beautiful woman hanging on each arm.

Jasper turned and focused on Garrett so that he wouldn't have to look at Peter's ass as he strutted away.

Garrett just laughed one of his great rolling belly laughs and continued the tour.

They went downstairs to the bar where Garrett offered Jasper a drink from his secret stash, which he politely refused.

"Carlisle would be happy to know that you still follow his diet," Garrett said as he focused on Jasper's strangely-colored golden eyes. "Do you ever talk to him?"

"No. We don't talk anymore," Jasper sighed. "Not after what happened."

"Yeah." Garrett nodded. "I guess it's probably for the best."

Next they made their way over to the vendor's section. There was a line of tables set up in the area furthest away from the loudspeakers.

"I want to introduce you to my sweet Bella." Garrett said, as he sauntered past the tables full of strange looking jewelry and intimidating sex toys.

There at the end of the row, sat the most beautiful girl that Jasper had ever seen. She was reading a book by the soft light of a swing-arm desk lamp. Her long, thick mahogany hair partially obscured her face, but when Garrett called to her, and she turned and smiled up at him, Jasper became completely smitten.

"I've brought you another victim," Garrett teased.

It was then that Jasper noticed the sign above her table. _Custom Fangs By Bella. _

So this was the girl who had fitted his friends with little pointy teeth.

He was surprised to find the only hint of a costume she wore was a pair of barely noticeable, petite fangs. Her black tank top also had a picture of fangs dripping blood with the phrase ¨Bite Me¨ written in small white letters underneath.

_I accept your invitation_, Jasper thought. His mouth began to water. Bella smelled _amazing_.

Garrett stepped forward and made introductions. "Bella, this is Jasper, an old friend of mine. He admires your work, and I'd like to buy him some fangs.

"Nice to meet you." She extended her hand, without standing, and Jasper shook it, intrigued by how soft and warm she felt. He forgot, momentarily, how against having a pair of pointy dentures he had been.

Garrett leaned over and propped his elbows on her work table. He positioned himself ever-so-close to the young woman who occupied most of his naughty thoughts. He brushed her hair back from her eyes, and inhaled deeply. "Is tonight the night, or are you wearing that shirt just to taunt me?" His voice flowed like warm honey, sweet and seductive.

Jasper almost felt as if he were intruding.

It was obvious that Garrett was attempting to charm her with all his vampiric skill, but to Jasper's amazement, Bella remained unfazed.

"No, and I've told you already, like, a million times, that my fangs are meant for cosmetic use only, and this is my business shirt." She said as she motioned for Jasper to come sit beside her to be fitted. "And besides, I've got work to do."

"Ay! The lady doth wound me," Garrett feigned injury. He covered the place where his heart used to beat and dropped his head.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Bella extended her hand. "It'll be a hundred bucks."

Before Jasper could reach around for his wallet, Garrett had shoved a bill into her hand.

"Let me pay for them, Gare," Jasper protested.

Garrett spoke over Bella's head so that she wouldn't notice. "It's not about _you_. It's about _her_."

It was clear from his tone that he wanted her, badly, and was trying to win her favor by bringing her a customer.

Bella patted the seat adjacent to her. ¨Have a seat, cowboy.¨

¨After you finish making Jasper's fangs, why don't you bring him back up to the VIP area, and have some free drinks with us?" Garrett offered.

¨Not tonight, G. I'm working.¨ She smiled sweetly then grabbed a little silver bowl and a jar full of white powder from her side table. ¨I think Jimmy is waiting for you backstage. It's almost time for his show.¨

¨Ah, yes. Jasper, I'll catch up with you in a bit. Put in a good word for me will you? Bella, I expect to see you upstairs later. Gotta go hook up Jimmy.¨ Garrett gave Jasper a salute and trip-trapped on his little wooden hooves across the floor.

Jasper made a face. ¨Do I want to know why Jimmy needs Garrett's help?¨

¨You'll see him flying around here soon enough.¨ Bella said as she added a clear liquid to the acrylic compound she used to make fangs. ¨He'll be suspended by the piercings in the skin of his back.¨

¨Ugh. That sounds horrible.¨

¨Yeah.¨ Bella snorted. ¨I take it you've never been to a _Sin _party before?"

¨No ma'am, and I wouldn't follow Garrett upstairs if I were you. He might tie you up, beat you, and possibly electrocute your privates.¨ He warned.

She threw her head back and laughed.

Jasper immersed himself in her mirth, and truly enjoyed himself for the first time since he walked through the door.

¨It's extremely obvious that he likes you.¨

¨Oh, Garrett likes everybody," she mused as she put on a pair of rubber gloves and mashed the acrylic compound between her fingers.

¨No. I mean it. He _really_ likes you.¨ Jasper insisted. He wondered how Bella had resisted Garrett's charms.

¨The man doesn't need an ego boost from me _or _another notch in his bed post. Did you see the lipstick stains all over his chest? Those are _not_ part of his costume,¨ she explained with a raised eyebrow.

Jasper was starting to see where Bella was coming from. ¨So, I take it that means you're not into all that kinky stuff upstairs.¨

Bella pursed her lips and shook her head.

Jasper was relieved. ¨Me neither, but to each his own.¨ He tipped his hat back as she leaned forward, rolling the white acrylic between her fingers. ¨Hey, that stuff stinks.¨ He wondered if she meant to stick that in his mouth.

As if she had read his thoughts, she explained how she _was _going to put a glob of the foul smelling putty on each of his incisors and then wait a few minutes for it to cure. Then the acrylic would be hard and ready to carve into fangs with the dremel tool.

¨Just open wide and don't close your mouth until I tell you to. It tastes as bad as it smells.¨

Jasper complied and Bella put her gloved hands in his mouth, attaching the putty like substance to his teeth. He felt beyond awkward.

She picked up a small timer from the table and set it. ¨Don't worry. It only takes a minute or so to get hard.¨ Then she leaned over and reached under her table for her dremel tool.

Her tank top rode up just enough to expose her lower back, and suddenly, the acrylic on Jasper's teeth wasn't the only thing that was getting hard.

_Shit! _He was at a party full of half-naked women and the sight of two inches of Bella's lower back was making him stiff.

It was a tempting piece of flesh. He balled his hands into fists in an attempt to keep from stroking her.

_Ding_.

The timer went off. Jasper's acrylic had dried.

Bella pulled the hardened pieces from his teeth, and Jasper shut his mouth.

¨Now all I have to do is shape these up, polish them, and you'll be all finished,¨ she explained with a smile.

But Jasper didn't want to be all finished. He wanted to sit with Bella for the rest of the night—gaze at her and maybe even talk to her. Get to know her. Maybe he could ask her to make fangs for his lower teeth.

Before he had a chance to say anything, the DJ started rambling over the sound system that they were having problems backstage with the lift that Jimmy used in his act, so they were going to start the costume contest early while they attempted to repair the machine.

¨I've seen some really great costumes this year.¨ Bella chatted as she diligently worked her dremel tool across the acrylic, shaping and smoothing the raw material into a fang, and surreptitiously peeking at Jasper.

Jasper all at once felt disappointed that he hadn't dressed up.

¨You'll be the only cowboy vampire here,¨ she grinned. ¨I like it. How'd you come up with such a unique idea?¨

Jasper felt a little better. ¨It just sort of happened.¨ He didn't want to disillusion her by explaining that his western wear wasn't actually a costume.

¨I've always liked vampires, and cowboys are nice, too,¨ she prattled, peering at him from the corner of her eye. Tiny white acrylic shavings flew through the air and covered her shirt. She paused to brush them off.

¨Really?¨ Jasper wondered. ¨What do you like about vampires?¨

¨What's not to like? They're all beautiful, fast, and strong. They never have any aches and pains, and they're immortal.¨

Jasper coughed out a chuckle at the young woman's starry-eyed interpretation of what life as a vampire was like.

Undeterred, she continued. ¨Vampires are mysterious, sexy, and powerful. They have it a lot easier than most other mythical creatures. Open your mouth for me. I want to see how these look. Do you prefer them to be large or small?

¨Whatever you think looks best,¨ Jasper replied, once she was finished sizing up his teeth.

¨I think it'd be awesome to be a real vampire.¨ Bella resumed shaping Jasper's fangs with her tool.

¨I'd be happy to bite ya' after you finish those fangs, of course.¨

Her eyes grew large. ¨No. No biting.¨

Jasper frowned.

She picked up a few photocopied sheets of paper and handed them to Jasper. ¨Here's a care sheet for your fangs and a list of things you can and cannot do while wearing them. Biting people is something I _legally_ have to warn against. These fangs will be sharp and hard enough to pierce through skin.¨

¨You said _legally_,¨ Jasper wheedled. ¨Does that mean there's a loophole somewhere for me to exploit?¨

She blushed and lowered her eyes. ¨Probably not.¨

¨You said _probably,_¨ he drawled.

¨I know. Let's just leave it at that.¨ She gave his knee a gentle pat.

He felt a jolt of electricity surge straight up his leg.

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she smoothed the last burs from the small white piece of acrylic between her fingertips, and then went over it with a polishing cloth.

Jasper rejoiced. _She liked him._ He was sure she at least had a physical attraction to him. He could feel it.

He sat and turned the thought over in his mind. It was a new and exciting thing for him to be attracted to a human. His eyes glanced across the table and found her stack of business cards. He took one and slipped it into his pocket.

And much too soon for Jasper's liking, his fangs were finished.

She held out a mirror as he slipped them on for inspection.

He smiled. They looked perfect and very realistic. ¨These are great. Thanks so much. Hey, um, I was wondering if you'd like to dance?¨

¨No, sorry, I don't dance.¨ She turned him down.

His face fell. He set her mirror gently on top of the table.

Sensing his dejection, Bella made an attempt to soothe his wounded ego. ¨I'd like to dance with you. It's just . . . I'm here to work.¨

Jasper managed a small tight-lipped grin. ¨I understand.¨

¨Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. You should rinse your mouth out. There's a water fountain over by the restroom.¨ Bella pointed.

Jasper turned to look, but he couldn't see anything across the crowded dance floor.

Bella placed a small sign that read: _Back in ten minutes_ on her work station. ¨I need to take a bathroom break. I'll walk you over there.¨

Jasper was relieved. The newly fashioned fangs had left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he'd get to spend another minute with the most captivating woman at the party.

She put both hands on her desk and braced herself as she stood slowly. Her body lurched forward, and she groaned in pain.

Afraid she might fall, Jasper reached out and braced her with both hands. ¨Are you all right?¨ He worried.

¨Oh, I'll be fine. It's just a catch in my hip. An old injury that acts up when I've been sitting too long,¨ she explained.

Jasper held his breath as he let her go.

After what seemed like an eternity, she straightened out and took a few limping steps forward.

¨What happened to you?¨ He asked.

¨I was sideswiped by a van back in high school. I spent half my junior year and that whole summer in a wheelchair.¨ She winced. The pain in her hip radiated down her right leg, making it difficult to walk.

He offered her his arm.

She took it gratefully, and they made their way through the dancing throng to the restrooms on the opposite side of the club.

After she used the facilities, Bella was delightfully surprised to see Jasper still standing beside the water fountain waiting for her. She had been resigned to never see the tall, handsome cowboy vampire again, certain he would have moved on after seeing her struggle to walk.

He was so handsome, and _way_ out of her league, after all.

¨Are you going to be okay? Can I help you back over to your table?¨ he offered.

Bella felt warm all over. Jasper was only being a gentleman. ¨No, thank you. I'm fine. I can walk. The cramp worked itself out.¨ She reached down, stroked her bad hip, and put on a brave face.

_I'll never see him again_. The thought seemed to wound her heart. ¨Do you have my card?¨

Before Jasper could answer, the men's bathroom door swung open forcefully and struck Bella on her bad side. She crumpled helplessly to the floor.

_¨Son of a Bitch¨ _Jasper saw red. He glared at him and quickly rendered the inebriated man, who happened to be dressed as a zombie, unconscious and was at Bella's side on bended knee before anyone had the chance to blink.

He had an overwhelming urge to check her over and make sure she was all right.

She didn't protest when he lifted her easily from the floor. It was a good sign because he was going to take her somewhere safe and quiet to look her over whether she liked it or not. ¨Are you in any pain?¨

¨No. I just fell. It happens all the time.¨

¨Like hell you fell. That asshole assaulted you with the door.¨ Jasper was blocking Bella's line of sight to the unconscious man sprawled out across the floor with his broad shoulders.

He needed to get her away from there and quick.

The first place that came to mind was the basement. Peter had mentioned there being private rooms down below the club. Jasper walked with long, determined strides towards the darkened stairwell.

¨Where are you taking me?¨ Bella squeaked. Her arms tightened around his neck. Jasper certainly felt solid.

¨Downstairs where it's less crowded and more quiet.¨

¨Hey! B-b-but wait!¨ Bella stammered.

Jasper was already half way down the stairs but he stopped to calm her. ¨I promise not to bite ya' . . . unless you ask.¨

She sighed and leaned into his chest, and he continued on his descent.

The music from the speakers upstairs droned on, but the thick floor above their heads muffled the sound for the most part.

Bella knew she was safe with Jasper. Even when he turned a corner, opened a door, and set her down in the middle of a bed.

She had been down in the basement before, but this was the first time that she'd ever seen one of the private rooms.

¨Aw, shit!¨ Jasper barked when he finally took his eyes off of Bella, looked around the room, and found that it was full of kinky fuckery. ¨Shoot! I didn't bring you down here for this. I just wanted to get away from the crowd.¨

¨Uh-huh . . .¨ It was clear by her tone that she didn't believe him.

Jasper felt like eating his hat. ¨Gosh-darn-it. I'm serious, Bella. I had no idea this was here.¨

¨Sure you didn't.¨

¨I was worried about your hip.¨

¨But I already told you upstairs that I was fine.¨

He planted his hands firmly on his hips and made a most intimidating face. ¨Well, I need to see you get up and walk around.¨

The suspicious smirk on Bella's face slowly transformed into a mischievous smile. She got up, walked a few steps, and then cried out in pain. ¨Ohhh!¨

Jasper could sense her deception. She was only playin' possum, but he wasn't about to give up an open invitation to play doctor. ¨See there? I knew you were sore.¨ He picked her up and gently laid her back on the bed.

He rubbed his strong hand up and down her right thigh. ¨Is this where it hurts?¨

She shook her head and blushed furiously. ¨It's my _hip _that aches, not my thigh.¨

¨Well, I just wanted to make sure I covered all the bases.¨

Bella decided she wasn't about to pass up a chance at some attention from the beautiful cowboy. Her eyes widened innocently. ¨I think you skipped a few bases, and your hand is awfully close to home.¨

Jasper removed his hand and narrowed his eyes. _Baseball metaphors?_ ¨You're _really_ not hurt at all, are you?¨

Bella giggled and propped herself up on her elbows. ¨No . . . now be honest with me, Jasper. Why did you _really_ bring me down here?¨

¨I wanted to kiss you.¨ His voice was husky with need. ¨C'mere.¨

She leaned forward slightly, and he softly brushed his lips over hers.

¨I have a new goal in life,¨ Jasper whispered as he removed his hat and placed it upon the side table.

¨What's that?¨ Bella sighed dreamily. She sincerely hoped his plans included more kissing.

¨I want you to ask me to bite you.¨

Bella rolled her eyes.

Jasper ran a lazy finger down Bella's leg which sent shivers up her spine. ¨It doesn't have to be tonight, but I'm serious. I want to be the one to bite you, not Garrett.¨

¨Is biting some sort of code word—euphemism—for having sex between you guys?¨

¨No.¨ A crooked smile flashed across Jaspers face, showing off his gleaming new fangs. ¨But if we happened to be having super hot vampire sex when you ask me to bite you, all the better.¨

She stared deeply into his golden, tawny eyes and watched in amazement as they grew darker.

He lowered himself to kiss her in earnest this time. He let her know without words how much he desired her.

She opened to him when he teased her lips apart with his tongue, and melted like butter when he groaned softly, seductively into her mouth.

He slid his hands behind her back and pulled her closer. ¨Do _you _have fantasies, Bella?¨

She wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his silky hair. ¨Yes.¨ Her voice was shaky and filled with need.

Jasper could feel that Bella wanted him just as much as he wanted her, but he needed to know she'd have him. ¨Can _I _fulfill your fantasies?¨

¨I think I'd like that.¨ She breathed and then kissed him again with renewed passion.

Her eagerness excited him more than he could ever imagine. Her warm and gentle touch made him feel alive again. He'd never been so turned on by a woman before—human or vampire.

Jasper pulled Bella up and arranged her so that she was sitting in his lap, facing him, and began to arch against her slowly and rhythmically, as their kissing deepened. He wanted to show her the effect she had on his body.

She shivered with desire as his fingers were finally able to softly caress the smooth skin of her lower back.

Maybe, one day, Jasper would tell her how he coveted that very spot, but tonight he planned to love all of her, thoroughly, and make her his forever. ¨You're so beautiful,¨ he whispered.

His hands, rough yet gentle, edged up her sides and rid her of her tank top and bra all together.

¨How'd you do that?¨ she gasped and folded her arms across her chest.

¨Vampire trick.¨ He mumbled and laid her down softly, nuzzling her stomach with his face. His golden hair tickled her body. ¨Don't hide yourself from me,¨ he begged, and then, ever so lightly, scraped his teeth down below her belly until he reached the waistband of her jeans

Every touch ignited a fire inside her. ¨Oh, God!¨ she moaned as he undid the button of her fly and pulled down the zipper.

¨I want it to be _my _name on your lips tonight, sweet Bella.¨ Jasper had just begun to work her pants down when she stopped him.

¨Please, go turn the lights off first,¨ she asked in such a small voice that Jasper might not have heard her were he mortal.

¨You can't hide your beauty from me, silly girl, we vampires can see in the dark.¨

¨Just . . . please, Jasper? I have scars from the accident.¨

He pressed his finger to her lips to silence her. ¨I understand.¨ He got up and fulfilled her request. ¨I have scars, too. You'll see them later when we turn the lights back on . . . and we _will_ turn the lights back on when you're ready.¨

There was a crinkling noise coming from her jeans as she slid them the rest of the way down to the floor. Jasper felt her embarrassment rise even higher.

¨I-I-I have condoms. They were giving them away for free tonight for the party. Did you see the bowl by the entrance . . . right beside the Halloween candy?¨

Jasper toed off his boots. ¨I didn't see them, but I'm glad _you _did. How many did you get?¨

¨Four. They glow in the dark.¨ Bella almost glowed in the dark as hard as she was blushing.

Jasper took off his shirt. ¨Might not be enough.¨

¨Huh?¨

Jasper kicked his jeans off in the dark of the room. ¨Vampires have lots of sex, Bella.¨

She snickered once she realized that he had only been joking with her, and decided to play along. ¨Well, I could always go back upstairs for more, if we run out.¨

¨Good plan.¨ Jasper took off his socks, all he was left wearing was a tented pair of black boxer shorts.

He lowered himself to the bed and gently brushed his hands up her naked body. ¨Do you know what happens when a vampire decides to claim a woman for his mate?¨

Still emerged in the fantasy he presented, Bella whispered, ¨No.¨

¨Well,¨ Jasper said hoarsely, as she reached out and tentatively touched the bare skin of his chest for the first time. ¨He'll try his damndest to seduce her into bed, then work her into a frenzy, so that she eventually gives into his need to bite her.¨

¨Oh?¨ Bella slipped her hands around Jasper's back and felt the muscles of his shoulders and arms tighten as he positioned himself on top of her. ¨And what happens if she let's him bite her?¨ she wondered.

¨Then she'll _never _be able to get rid of him.¨ He breathed the words softly in her ear, then kissed his way down her jaw to her neck, where he placed a playful nip.

She pressed her body up against him, spurring him on.

He began to rub her breasts, the sensation sent fire surging through her veins.

He groaned softly as he pulled the tip of one breast into his mouth and stroked its taught peak with his tongue.

When he moved to treat the other side to the same tender attention as the first, Bella knew then that Jasper would eventually win their little game. She'd give him anything he wanted, if only he'd continue the sweet torture of his mouth on her body.

Full of yearning, she reached down, attempting to remove his boxer shorts. She _needed_ to touch him.

He sucked in a sharp, ragged breath when he felt her soft, warm fingers wrap around his cock.

¨Feels good,¨ she murmured.

Jasper was so turned on that he couldn't figure out if Bella was asking him a question or making a comment. He let his head fall to her shoulder and took deep breaths, attempting to calm his galloping libido.

Finally, he found the will to stop her. He knew the limits of his control, and Bella was quickly driving him over the edge. ¨Hold on, darlin'. Let's take this slow. We have all night.¨

It had been a long time since Jasper had lain with a woman, and he'd never had a human before . . . well, at least not since he'd been turned.

Jasper ran his hands down Bella's waist and very gently over the rounded curves of her hips. ¨I don't want to hurt you.¨ His voice was soft and full of tenderness.

Her brain raced to find the right words to reassure him. ¨I felt how big you are, but I'm pretty sure, as long as we take it slow, it will all fit.¨

Jasper raised his eyebrows in surprise. ¨Thanks, I guess, but I was talkin' about your bad hip. Are there any positions that you'd rather avoid?¨

¨Oh, um, yeah,¨ She sputtered awkwardly. ¨I never lay on my right side, besides that, it should be fine.¨

¨Good, cause right now I want you right there where you are . . . on your back.¨ His hands traveled up her inner thighs, spreading and caressing her tender flesh.

She quivered with need as his fingers began to tease her most intimate place. The feeling was so wonderful that she arched into his touch, needing more, so much more.

In response, Jasper parted her, and took her into his mouth.

She moaned out his name as he feasted upon her, then drew back and flicked her with the pointy tip of his tongue. Bella tangled her fingers in his hair and held him to her as she moaned and bucked against his mouth.

Her release was earth shattering. She screamed out his name, and then Jasper was on top of her, muffling her cries of ecstasy with his hungry kisses. She could taste the essence of her pleasure on his lips.

She needed him inside her, deep inside her. ¨Where's the condom?¨

Jasper easily found one of the small foil packages in the dark. He opened it and put it on.

Still quivering with aftershocks, Bella looked down to see Jasper's manhood, proud, strong, and glowing green between her thighs.

Jasper flexed an internal muscle, causing his member to buck up and down. It looked massive.

Bella swallowed nervously.

¨Just relax, darlin'. Nice and slow remember.¨ He whispered words of encouragement in her ear as he pressed himself fully against her, eager to be inside her.

Slowly and gently he entered her.

Her heat enveloped him, and he groaned deeply. The feeling was so intense.

Bella's eyes rolled back in her head as she stretched to accommodate Jasper completely.

He moved within her with short, deliberate strokes. His mouth drank in her soft mewling cries, as he savored the feel of her around him.

Bella began to writhe below him as her need for friction intensified.

He thrust into her harder and faster, his power doubling the intensity of every sensation.

All Bella could do was hold on. Her heart pounded so violently that it eclipsed the strong beat of bass playing in the club above their heads. She clung to him desperately as wave after wave of passion washed over her.

Jasper groaned deeply and shuddered as spasms of ecstasy overtook him as well. He struggled to keep his hands from squeezing her too tightly as he released his essence deep within her, and then collapsed on top of her.

He grinned as he realized that she hadn't asked him to bite her yet.

_Time for round two._

By round three, she had decided that they could make love with the lights on, and it was during orgasm number seven that she deliriously begged him to bite her.

He did.

No one could hear her euphoric screams over the sound of the loud music still going strong from the party upstairs.

No one, of course, except for the five vampires in attendance.

* * *

><p><strong>Trick or Treat!<strong>

**Put some candy in the bag!**


End file.
